Battle of the Bands
by D.Venom
Summary: IY & YYH crossover.The Demon Slayers is a rising new band. They are sweeping the nation by storm. However, a new rival band, known as the Spirit Thieves is rising up to challenge the Demon Slayers.
1. Introductions

**summary: **The Demon Slayers is a rising new band. They are sweeping the nation by storm. However, a new rival band, known as the Spirit Thieves is rising up to challenge the Demon Slayers. What happens when emotions run high and new emotions are released?

**Chapter 1. Introduction**

"Okay, that's enough for today." called Sesshomaru. Miroku sighed heavily as an exhausted look came over his face. His black guitar in his hands he walked out of the recording booth first. His black fishnet shirt showed his smooth chest and several small tatoos. His black pants are a little tight for him, but that's image. Inuyasha slumped out after him. His blood red t-shirt had the words I Bite written across the back. His pants are black and baggy.

An energetic Shippo came out next. He held his drumsticks and was playing the air drum to the song they just practiced. He wore sunglasses and his long hair is held up with a black tie. His shirt is blue with a strange fur thing along the sides and baggy blue pants. (Shippo is taller and older in this fic.)

Kagome came out after him. Her blood red tube top revealed a tatoo on her shoulder. Her skirt is a dark crimson color and falls to her knees in shreds. She wore about 2 inch black heeled shoes and slumped down into a chair. They all waited for their lead singer to come out.

Sango walked out of the room. Her hair in a loose ponytail, held up with a long flowing black ribbon that ran down her back. She wore a black shirt with sleeves that came up and tied around her neck. A black choker with a cross on it hangs around her neck. Her skirt is long at te sides and back and becomes shorter and shreded in the front. She has the same kind of shoes as Kagome does on and black nail polish and lipstick.

Sesshomaru clapped his hands to the tired band as he got a glare from Inuyash who held his bass like he would throw it at Sesshomaru.

"Give it up Inuyasha." said Shippo who still played air drum. "We're in a band. We have to practice like this sometimes. At least when we have a new song." Shippo sighed as he put his drumsticks down.

"Shippo's right dear brother. Anyways Kikyo is waiting out in the lobby for you Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said. At the name Kikyo Inuyasha ran out of the room with extreme speed.

"As for you dear Kagome, I am taking you out tonight, remember?" he asked her as he put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. She nodded and nuzzled up against him.

"Of course I remember baka." she said in a laughing sort of way. "I'll see you later Sango!" Kagome called as she and Sesshomaru left the room hand in hand. Miroku moved his guitar onto his back as his hand slid around Sango's waist.

"We should go too." he said lightly. Sango nodded and leaned up against Miroku.

"Yeah, let's go." Sango said as they locked up the room. The two walked into the main lobby area where people could wait for the people in the recording room. They spotted Inuyasha giving Kikyo a hello kiss. Sango waved to Kikyo and called a goodbye to Inuyasha before they left the building.

Miroku put his guitar into the case he had left in his car. Sango jumped over the door to his black convertible and slid into the passanger seat. Miroke walked around to the drivers side and got into the car.

"You could get hurt if you keep doing that Sango-chan." Miroku said as he started the car. Sango gave him a playful whap on the head as she gave him a mischivious smirk.

"Shut up and drive aijin." she said to him in a playful voice. Miroku smiled at her as he drove away.

Sango took her hair out of it's hold and let it fly around. She leaned back in the seat as Miroku began to drive around as he would usually do after rehearsal. He stopped at a magazine rack and picked something then took off again. He gave it to Sango.

"Nani?" Sango asked as she looked down at the magazine. It was entitled. Music Spotlight, and underneath the name was a picture of a band, but not just any band. The Demon Slayers. That is the name of their band. Sango flipped through the pages furriously and found the page.

"Read it out loud Sango." Miroku said as he kept his eyes on the road. Sango nodded as she began to read the article.

"Ahem. The Demon Slayers. Many of the greatest critics say that this band is going to be the next big thing. The band has already gotten a manager and recording deal with the managers company, also known as Taiyoukai Records. We were able to get a word from their manager, this is what he had to say.

"The Demon Slayers are a wonderful band. All the members are friends with one another and have been for years. There is no doubt in my mind that this group of people is the newest and greatest thing ever."

This band has the greatest shot of being the ultimate band since music was invented. We wish the Demon Slayers the best of luck, as they are this months, Music Spotlight."

Sango looked to Miroku with a large smile spread across her face. He smiled back and the two sat in silence before Sango turned on the radio. One of their first songs began to blast from the radio. Sango smiled as she began to sing along with it.

"Such pricey times, we're living in. No time to just be me. Must I be, like everyone else. Must a live, a life of solitude. If so, I might as well die. I live my own life, the way I want. I talk my own my the way I want. I dress my own way, the way I want. And no one! Is getting in my way." Sango sounded perfect as she followed the lyrics of their hit song The Way I Want.

Miroku smiled as he moved his fingers along the steering wheel the way he would when his guitar solo came one. The two stopped for a moment before they both burst out laughting.

"Oh Miroku! I couldn't be happier right now!" Sango exclaimed. Miroku smirked inwardly and suddenly stopped the car somewhere on a country road. Sango watched as he got out and moved to the passenger side of the car opened and knelt down.

Sango's eyes went wide and teary as Miroku pulled a small black velvet box from his pocket.

"My dearest Sango Hunter. I Miroku Houshi ask, for your hand in marriage." he said while opening the black box. Inside was a beautiful diamond ring. The diamong was cut into the shape of a cross and put on a silver ring. Miroku lifted it out of the box and took Sango's right hand.

He slipped the ring onto her ring finger and watched her closely. She fell out of the car and into Miroku's arms crying.

"Hai! Hai, I will marry you!" Sango cried happily. Miroku instantly returned her embrace as he smiled. The two stayed there for a while until they had to move. Sango leaned her head on Miroku's shoulder as he drove Sango to her home. It was more like a mansion. Sango is just plain filthy rich. She moved out and away from her parents about 3 years ago and that's when Kirara moved in with her.

"Hey Miroku. Why don't you get Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Shippo to come over. Bring them here around 4:00 P.M. Okay? We'll have a big party tell them to bring their swimming trunks." Sango said. Miroku nodded as they gave each other a kiss goodbye.

Then Sango noticed a sold sign to the house next door. She would have neighbors again. She scarred the last few away with band rehersals and crazy party's now and then. She smirked. This time, it was only her and her friends.

Sango ran inside the house and found Kirara sitting on the coach. She is the band image consultant. In other words, she picks concert clothing for each of them. Kirara has long black hair and deep crimson eyes. She has a good figure and is a loyal friend.

"Kirara! We're having a swimming a bash!" Sango yelled as she ran up to her long time friend.

"Really?! Is Shippo coming?" she asked excitedly. Sango nodded as Kirara ran upstairs. She was yelling about how she just had to get ready to see Shippo. Sango laughed as she went up into her room and called Kagome who was roomates with Kikyo.

Kikyo: Hello

Sango: Hey Kikyo

Kikyo: Oh, hi Sango, what's going on?

Sango: You and Kagome should come to my house a.s.a.p, I am throwing a small party for all my pals

Kikyo: Really, awesome. Should we bring anything?

Sango: Only your bathing suits and a towel

Kikyo: Alright, we're coming right over. bye

Sango: bye

Sango hung up the phone as she searched her closet for a bathing suit. She hadn't gone swimming in a long time, even though she had a large outdoor pool in her backyard. She finally found one, but it was a little small for her. She sighed, it would have to do.

She dressed in it quickly and put on shorts and a t-shirt on over it. She grabbed her black beach towel and ran down the steps to see Kirara waiting anxiously by the door for Shippo. Sango laughed at this. Kirara was madly in love with Shippo as he is her. You can tell easily.

Just then the door bell rang and Kirara threw open the door as Kagome gave her a big hug. Kirara hugged back.

"I haven't seen you in so long Kagome, Kikyo, it's soo good to see you again." Kirara cried as she gave Kikyo a swift hug.

"Come on out back. We should start setting things up for our 'men'." Sango said earning a couple of giggles. So they went out back to set everything up. They put out some drinks and put some food on the barbaque. Kagome leaned back into one of the many chairs. Each chair had an umbrella to go over top of it.

"Hey, start helping Kagome!" Kikyo complained as she threw her towel at her. Kagome sighed as she stood up and went back to helping them.

"Hey, Kikyo?" Kagome called. Kikyo looked up suddenly from setting out several drinks.

"Hai Kagome?" she replied to Kagome. Kagome looked around for a moment.

"When are they getting here?" Kagome complained. Kikyo simply shrugged as she went back to what she was doing. Kagome sighed and also went back to work.

"Who cares when they get here! Let's just go on and have fun without them for a while!" Kagome called. She took her shirt off and then her shorts revealing a dark crimson swim suit. She went and sat down in one of the chairs. Kikyo nodded in agreement and took her clothing off revealing a dark purple two peice with shorts and a top.

Kirara took her clothing off to show off her slightly tight one peice suit. It looked like a creamy white color with several black saber stirpes. She sat by the edge of the water and dipped her feet over the edge like Kikyo was.

Sango looked a little shy to take her clothing off. Kagome looked up at her.

"What's wrong Sango?" Kagome called up to her good friend. Sango looked at the ground then began to speak.

"My suit doesn't fit all that well. It's kind of old." she said. Kagome gave her a kind smile.

"Come on Sango, it doesn't matter." Kagome said lazily as she went back to lounging around. Sango smiled at her friends words. She laid her towel out on one of the chairs and took her shirt off showing the top part of a black bikini. She slowly removed her shorts showing the rest of her swimming outfit.

Just then Kirara screamed in excitement as a tall man came towards them.

"Ahh! Shippo-sama!" Kirara yelled as she ran right into Shippo and gave him an affectionate hug. He hugged her back. He was already wearing his blue swim trunks.

"Nice setup." came Inuyasha's voice. He wore crimson trunks.

"Hey Inuyasha!" Kikyo called to him. He came over to her and sat down next to her. The next one to come in was Sesshomaru he had on black trunks. He walked next to Kagome and took a seat in the chair next to her.

Miroku was the last to enter he had on dark purple trunks. Sango ran up to him as he put his arm on her shoulders and pulled her close to him.

"It's good to know you got them all to come aijin." Sango said to the man next to her.

"I've got an idea! Let's play one of our old songs for fun!" Sango suggested. Everyone nodded in agreement with her. Sango had set up all their instruments already. Shippo made himself comfy behind the drums. Inuyasha picked up the bass and Miroku went to his guitar. Both Sango and Kagome stood in front of them. Both held a microphone.

"Which song?" Shippo asked as Kirara, Kikyo, and Sesshomaru sat ready to watch. Sango thought about it.

"How about No Longer?" Sango asked. Everyone nodded as they all set up for No Longer. Then Sango began to sing as everyone waited for their ques to come in.

Sango: A life with lies, death awaits. No ones here, to change your fate! Live in shadows, breathing darkness. Living nowhere, or everywhere.

(Guitar plays, followed by drums and bass.)

Kagome: Thought you were there, but that's not true. I used to think that I.

Sango & Kagome: I Was a part of you. Would it be wrong, to think that of you. So then, I guess it's true. That I am, no longer apart of you!

(drum solo, kind of short.)

Sango: Tell me who, or tell me why, never mind, it's all ways lies. I used to be fooled, by your simple words, corrupting me, and killing me. I give up on you!

Kagome: I hated you, and I still do. Reconsile, for all your wrongs, or breath in the fire that longs for you!

Sango & Kagome: I was a part of you. Would it be wrong, to think that of you. So then, I guess it's true. That I am, no longer a part of you!

(Bass and guitar duet, then song slows and ends.)

Kikyo, Kirara, and Sesshomaru clapped and cheered as they all bowed. Sango smiled as she breathed deeply.

"That was amazing! We rock!" Kagome yelled at no one in particular. Sango nodded.

"Well, you can't expect anything less than perfect from.." Sango looked to Kagome who joined in with her.

"The Demon Slayers!" they yelled together then began to laugh. Miroku had already put his guitar down and grabbed Sango from behind and pulled her close to whisper in his ear.

"Did you tell them yet love?" he asked her lightly. She shook her head lightly as she leaned back against him. He held her close then spoke again.

"We shall make the announcement together then." he whispered and she nodded. "Everyone, we have something important to tell you all." Miroku said earning the attention of everyone.

"Earlier today Miroku and I decided to..." she trailed off and looked up into Miroku's smiling face. She breathed deeply then finished. " get married." Sango said lightly.

Kagome, Kikyo, and Kirara all screamed and raced forward to congradulate Sango. All the boys just showed that they approved of the two getting wed by nodding. Miroku smiled at his friends for all agreeing with this arangement.

Sango looked happy as well. She smiled as Kagome began to talk about wedding colors. From what he could hear it was black and crimson. He smirked at her. The day passed by quickly as they ate and had a great time. Sango saw everyone off them went upstairs to shower. Kirara was heading to bed and was probably asleep already.

Sango took her bathing suit off and stepped into the warm shower water. She washed her hair and cleaned herself up then dried off and put on her night clothes when she heard a knock at the door. She went downstairs and pulled the door open to see a couple of strange people standing there.

"Our neighbors are probably old hags or something." Yusuke complained as Kuwabara nodded.

"Either way, we need to use a phone, they must have one somewhere." Kurama replied. Hiei only huffed. He didn't like strange people or places very much.

"No matter how ugly they are, you must be polite, understand?" Kurama said to Yusuke and Kuwabara. They both nodded lazily as Kurama knocked on the door. They all watched as the doornob turned and the door opened to reveal a tall and slender woman with an hour glass figure.

She wore a short black tang top with the words Demon Slayers printed in crimson across the front. She also wore a pair of small shorts and a black open robe covered her shoulders. Her hair fell down her back perfectly straight and no one spoke for a moment.

"Can I help you with something, or what?" she asked. Kurama was the first to snap back to reality.

"Excuse me ma'am. We moved in next door, and our electricity hasn't turned on yet. May we use your phone a moment." Kurama asked her.

"Sure, I don't see why not." she said as she left the door open so they could come in. They all entered and were amazed by how big it was inside and it looked big enough from the outside. She yawned boredly as she lead them into the living room where the phone was.

"Take as long as you want." she said as she plopped herself down on a chair. She picked up one of the magazines lying around and put her feet up on the coffee table in front of her.

Kurama: Hello?

Botan: Hello, this is Botan speaking, who is calling?

Kurama: It's Kurama. Please tell Koenma we have arrived and are settled in to our new home.

Botan: Of course Kurama. Mr. Koenma will be very happy to hear that the Spirit Theives are happy. That's all he thinks about. By the way, where are you calling from Kurama?

Kurama: Our neighbors house, why?

Botan: On the caller I.D. it says Hunter. So I was just curious about that. Who is your neighbor anyways?

Kurama: Not sure, I haven't asked for any names yet. Any ways, I should go. I don't want to raise their phone bill.

Botan: Alright, I'll tell Koenma your message. Bye Kurama, tell everyone I said hi.

Kurama: I will, bye.

Kurama hung up the phone and bowed his head to Sango who was busy reading her magazine.

"Arigato for allowing us to use your phone miss." Kurama said as they headed for the door.

"No problem." Sango called after them. After a while Sango put the magazine down and headed upstairs to sleep. She layed down and quickly drifted into a deep sleep.


	2. Neighbors

**Chapter 2. Neighbors**

Sango woke up late the next day. She moved her feet to the edge of her bed and dragged her feet on the floor as she made her way to her closet. She picked out a black shredded skirt and matching shirt with crimson designs across it. She put on black lipstick and nail polish. She made her way downstairs where she met Kirara who was lying around.

"Morning Sango-chan." Kirara called. Sango only waved her hand at Kirar tiredly. Sango plopped herself down into a chair and fell back into it. She ran her hand through her soft and shiney hair as she sighed heavily.

Just as Sango was starting to relax the door bell rang. Sango got up and moved to the door. She pulled it open only to see the same people she saw last night. Once again they didn't speak but looked at her in awe. She sighed in frustration.

"Nani?!" she said in an annoyed voice. The first one to speak was Kurama like last night. He bowed his head to her apologeticly.

"I'm sorry for bothering you like this. We simply wish to repay you for yesterday." he said in a calm and cool voice. Sango raised a brow at him. She crossed her arms and looked him in the eyes. He felt uneasy under her gaze and she could tell.

"How do you want to pay me back then?" she asked. She leaned against the doorways with her arms still folded.

"We noticed by the looks of your home you must love music. So we would like to invite you to one of our bands recording sessions." Kurama said politely and invitingly. A woman's laughter filled their ears as they turned to see Kirara standing behind Sango.

"That's funny! By the way, arent' we late for one of your recording sessions?" Kirara asked Sango. Sango's eyes went large as she pounded her head with her hand.

"I knew I was forgetting something. Thanks for the offer guys, but, I prefer to go to my own sessions." She said. She went back inside the house and grabbed her keys and a black bag.

"Kirara! Don't forget to lock the house when you leave!" Sango yelled as she ran to the sidewalk and pulled a cellphone out of her bag. She dialed a number and began to talk to someone.

"Well, hurry up or we're both going to be late." she said into the phone. "Alright, bye." she said in the phone then put it into her bag. Kurama walked up to Sango.

"Do you need a ride somewhere?" he asked in a concerned voice. Sango looked up at him. She shook her head no.

"My ride is coming." she said lightly. As if on que a black corvet came zooming down the street. As it stopped a small cloud of dust flew up. A man wearing sunglasses sat in the drivers seat. He turned to look at Sango next to Kurama.

"Who the hell is that?" he asked referring to Kurama. Sango sighed as she got into the car.

"My new neighbor Miroku-sama. Hurry up or we'll be late." Sango said. She waved to Kirara who still stood at the door as the car disappeared around a turn.

"You guys want to come inside for some coffee or something?" Kirara said invitingly. They all nodded and followed her inside to the kitchen. Kirara put a pot of coffee on and sat down with them at the table.

"I'm sorry about Sango. She just gets so caught up in everything sometimes. By the way, I'm Kirara Neko." she said. Kurama smiled at her as did the others, all except Hiei who only frowned.

"I am Kurama, this is Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei." he said while pointing to each one as he said their names. "No need to apologize Yusuke gets like that sometimes as well. By the way, what did you mean when you said she was late for a recording session?" Kurama asked.

Kirara smiled. "She is in a really famous band and they have got this big record deal going for them. They have got a cool manager and me. I'm their image consultant. Anyways, they have to record one of their newest songs to finish their first album." Kirara said as the coffee machine began to beep.

Kirara got up and poured some coffee into several cups. She carried them on a tray and set it down on the table. Everyone took a cup. Kirara drank hers quickly, not even caring how hot it was.

"That's interesting. What's their bands name, whos in it, and what does she do in it." Kuwabara questioned. Kirara looked up at them with a bright and cheery face.

"Well, there's Inuyasha who plays the bass, Kagome who is the second singer, Shippo who is the drummer, the man you saw earlier is the guitarist, and Sango is the lead singer. The band is called The Demon Slayers. Have you heard of them?" Kirara asked.

"Of course, who hasn't?" Hiei finally spoke. Yusuke nodded.

"We've heard of them, we just never believed that their lead singer would be our next door neighbor. You see we are also in a band, it's called Spirit Thieves. I play guitar, Kuwabara takes bass, Hiei is our drummer, and Kurama is lead and guitarist." Yusuke said after he had taken another drink.

"Wow, that's kind of wierd, don't you think. Your bands are the same genre right?" Kirara asked them. Kurama nodded in reply to her question.

"This is way wierd. You guys must have a record deal with Koenma Records, and if that's the case then, you must be a rival band to The Demon Slayers." Kirara exclaimed.

"How do you get that logic?" Kuwabara asked. Kirara smiled.

"It's easy really. You see Koenma Records is the rival to Taiyoukai Records. The very record company that is sponsoring The Demon Slayers. Apparently, Sesshomaru and Koenma are old rivals and each built a record company. However, the Taiyoukai Record company is far greater know and makes much more money than that of Koenma Records." Kirara said while closing her eyes to think as she spoke.

"Wow, you must know alot about all this then." Yusuke said surprsied at how much she knew.

Kirara nodded her head. "Of course I know about this stuff. I'm an old friend of Sesshomaru and Sango. It's only right that I know more about them than most people." Kirara said matter of factly.

"Well now you know us, but, if your like our rivals why haven't you shooed us away?" Kuwabara asked. Kirara didn't looked up from her nearly empty coffe cup. She sighed before looking up at him.

"Well, I beleive that competition is a good thing. Escpecially since...."Kirara trailed off as she got a dreamy look across her face. The 4 men all stared at her in bewilderment.

"Ahem, well thank you very much for the coffee and allowing us in your beautiful home, but we must be going now." Kurama said as he stood up. The others all followed him and walked to the door. Kirara followed them to see them out.

"Oh, bye the way. Don't tell anyone that your the Spirit Thieves. They might try to.... well...." Kirara tried to find the right words. She knew that if they so much as went anywhere near her, Kikyo, Kagome, and especially Sango, they would lose an arm. She sighed when she came to a loss of words.

"Don't worry, we won't say anything." Hiei muttered as he began to walk back to their home. He stopped and waited for the other 3 to catch up with him. Kurama waved Kirara a goodbye as he caught up with his friends.

"Sango, Miroku, your a little late." Sesshomaru said as the two finally came into the recording booth. Sango rolled her eyes lazily.

"I know, I know." she said as she took her place next to Kagome and in front of a microphone. Miroku walked to his place and put his guitar strap over his shoulder and put his fingers into a starting position.

"What song are we playing today?" Kagome asked enthusiasticly.

"Your new one. Once it's been sung and recorded, your album will be ready to be sold. However, after todays rehearsal, you are all required to go to a photo shoot for a music magazine and to get the cover of your album made." Sesshomaru said as he got ready for the band to start playing.

Inuyasha groaned and Shippo gave a heavy sigh as they all got ready to play. As a red light came on Shippo began to pound the drums in a short solo before the other instruments joined in. They played for at least 30 seconds before Sango and Kagome began to sing.

Sango:

Emptiness, and loneliness

Just two things about me

That you hate,

But thats okay,

I've never liked you anways,

So what do I care,

About what you think,

I'd rather die,

Than care what you think

Sango & Kagome:

Hatred! Lives inside of me!

Burning! Like the flames of Hell!

Squirming! Inside of me!

Trying to find a way out!

Wanting! To cut your throat!

Yearning! To get out of me!

Kagome:

Hating you!

Keeps me alive!

Deep down you know it too!

But your blinded!

By the hatred,

Surrounding and burning inside of you!

Lost in your own flames!

Your evil heart!

Tears you apart!

Sango & Kagome:

Hatred! Lives inside of me!

Burning! Like the flames of Hell!

Squirming! Inside of me!

Trying to find a way out!

Wanting! To cut your throat!

Yearning! To get out of me!

Sango:

Till death,

Parts you from life!

You hatred burns!

Just like mine!

An endless flame!

An eternal pain!

A broken trust!

A lost heart!

Sango & Kagome:

Hatred! Lives inside of me!

Burning! Like the flames of Hell!

Squirming! Inside of me!

Trying to find a way out!

Wanting! To cut your throat!

Yearning! To get out of me!

The song fell out on a guitar and bass duet that continued to fall softer until it died. Sango breathed in heavily as the red light went off. Kagome sighed with releif.

"Good work, all of you." came Sesshomaru's voice through an intercom. "That was absolutely perfect, we'll take the song as is and add it to your album. Now then, I just have to get you to your photo shoot and then you can all go home for the day." Sesshomaru said as the band left the booth. They all looked tired and pretty much hated photo shoots.

Sango went with Miroku, as usual, while Kagome went with Sesshomaru. Shippo jumped onto his motorcycle and followed them. Inuyasha took his car with Kikyo. They didn't have to drive very far, before the building came into view. Miroku pulled up and parked his car. He went around to the other side and opened Sango's door.

Sango smiled at him lovingly as Kagome and Sesshomaru got out of his limo. Shippo came next and took off his bike helmet and put it on the bars.

"Let's get this over with. I have plans with Kirara." Shippo said a little impatient. Sesshomaru nodded as he lead them all inside the building. You could hear a woman scream as someone ran up and gave Sango a hug.

"Oh, Sango! It's been so long since I've last seen you!" the woman cried. Sango smiled at her old friend.

"Kagura! How have you been?" Sango asked as Kagura released her. She shrugged a little.

"Good, but I see it's been even better for you." she said with a slick smile spread across her face. Sango gave a faint blush as Sesshomaru cut in.

"Please, if you want to get this done, we should at least meet our photogripher." he said annoyed. Kagura bowed her head lightly to him and smiled.

"Hi, I'm Kagura, your photogripher." she said with an evil smirk spread on her thin lips. Sesshomaru frowned at her words but sighed as they all followed her to a seperate part of the building where all the picture taking is done.

"Okay, I only need one good group picture for the cover of your album, then it's all done." Kagura said. They all nodded and went to stand somewhere in front of a black background. Shippo and Inuyasha stood back to back and Kagome stood in front of them. Sango stood next to Kagome with Miroku standing right behind her and slightly to the left. He had a seductive smirk on his face as his gaze kept itself locked on Sango. Sango had her right hand on her hip and her left one to hold up a finger simbol. Kagome just stood like she was emotionless and Shippo and Inuyasha acted like they were angry at each other.

"Perfect! Just hold it right there!" Kagura called as she readied her camera. In a few moments a bright flash signified the picture was taken and they could leave now. They all left the building after Sango said her goodbye to Kagura.

They all got into the cars they were in earlier and rode off. Sango smiled as she rested her head on Miroku's shoulder.

"Hey, aijin? Why don't you stay at my place tonight. I don't want you to have to ride home all alone." Sango said with a seductive grin on her face. Miroku smirked at her and looked at her through the corner of his eyes.

"You know I could never refuse a request my lovely girl." Miroku replied. Sango gave a small nod as the car stopped and pulled up in front of her house. Together Miroku and Sango walked up to the door hand in hand and opened it only, to hear laughter coming from the other room.

(end chapter.)

Hey people! I hope you are enjoying my fanfics so far. By the way, all the songs that are used in this fic are MINE! Just so you know I made them for my sisters band. Coppying them, is STEALING, and WON'T be permitted. Sorry if I sound angry, I just don't want anyone to steal my work. Please review!


	3. Spirit Thieves

**Chapter 3. Spirit Thieves**

Sango and Miroku walked around the house. Sango looked around the corner to see Kirara sitting with their neighbors and several strange girls. Sango made Miroku stay in the living room while she entered. Kirara looked up and smiled warmly at Sango.

"Hey Sango. How was the recording session today?" Kirara asked in a voice that sounded strange to Sango's ears. She was drunk. No doubt about it. She could see her eyes wavering and her body wobbled back and forth. Sango noted several beer bottles lying across the floor.

"Who are they?" Sango asked while her eyes wandered to the strange girls. Kirara stood up shakily and nearly fell over, however she caught herself and used the table to prop herself up.

"Right. This is Yukina, Keiko, and Botan." Kirara said while pointing to each one as she spoke. "By the way Sango. I took the liberty of asking the boys here, which one would like to date you." Kirara hiccuped.

Sango's face went blank and then became flushed. How could Kirara say that? Let alone think it. She knew that Sango in engaded to Miroku. How stupid could one person get.

"Kirara! How dare you say that!" Sango blurted out. Sango knew that Miroku could hear them just fine from where he stood. Everyone looked to Sango abruptantly. Each one holding their breath to see what would happen next. Kirara looked rather offended at Sango's words then a small smile of understanding passed onto her face.

"Oh, I get why your angry. Your still hung over your old boyfriend Miroku. Don't worry, he was a jerk anyways. I never liked him and you probably didn't either." she said with a fake reasurringl look on her face. Yusuke cleared his throat to get their attention.

"Kirara told us all about Miroku. It must have been aweful to be with an abusive guy like that." Yusuke said with a sympathetic voice. Sango's face grew more surprised by the second. How could Kirara do this?! Maybe it was just the fact that she was drunk. Maybe her mouth was moving without her brain?

"He....He's not like that." Sango mummbled as she looked down. Hiei got up and went to pat her on the back. (in this fic Hiei is taller.) Just as his hand rested on Sango's shoulder and she looked up to meet his gaze, his hand was slapped away. Sango turned around to see Miroku standing there. He had obviously heard enough.

"How dare you lay a single finger on Sango! Sango and I are quite happy together, and I would NEVER hurt her!" Miroku yelled as he pulled Sango close. Sango smiled at him. He was so strong in times like these. She huddled up closer to him and felt his grip tighten a little. Sango felt safe in his arms.

"He's the abusive boyfriend." Kirara muttered as she sat back down and began to hiccup again. She began to wobble a little more than usual. Her body looked as if it would brake down at any moment. Sango felt two things right now. One, run up and kill Kirara and two, run up and kill everyone else.

"So he's the one who has been abusing you? Feh! I don't believe a word you say!" Yusuke yelled at Miroku as he and the other 3 men stood up. They acted as if they were expecting a fight. Sango became extremely angry. She moved forward in front of Miroku.

"Listen up you bastards! Get out of my house! Take your bitches with you! And stay the hell off my property! And never, never talk about Miroku like that!" Sango seethed. Everyone stood in silence as Sango's works sank in. Botan and Keiko seemed the most offended by her words. Botan slammed her fists into the table as all eyes turned to her.

"This is absurd! How dare you insult us like this! We would be happy to leave your home, if you can even call it that. It's more like a dog house. Good bye!" Botan yelled angrily as she stormed out of the room and slammed open the front door. The others followed after her until they were all gone.

Sango turned her angry eyes to Kirara who acted so innocent at the moment. Her eyes looked soft and glassy as she sat almost silently in the chair. Her body suddenly began to shake violently as she rolled out of her chair and fell to the ground unconcious.

Sango went forward and knelt down next to Kirara. Miroku picked her up and took her into her room. Sango was in the kitchen cleaning up as best she could when Miroku came back down.

"She must have really out done herself this time. It looks like she'll be having one hell of a hang over in the morning." Miroku joked as a small smile formed on his face. Sango gave a little giggle at his words as she nodded.

"Sango, you need to rest now. Here let me." Miroku said as he attempted to take her broom away from her. Sango held onto it and pulled it away from him as she smirked lightly.

"No. This is my house and I can clean it if I want to clean it." Sango replied as she turned her back to him and went about her sweeping. Sango gave a small surprised noise as Miroku slid his arms around her waist. He laid his head on her shoulder.

Sango leaned back against him. She smiled as her thoughts drifted as they always did when she was with him. He made her happy, he made her calm, and mostly, he was there. Always there, waiting for her to fall, so he could catch her.

Just then, she felt the broom slip from her hands and opened her eyes. Miroku was attempting to take it from her. Sango smirked and pulled away from him with an evil smile spread across her face. Miroku chased her playfully around the kitchen. She ran from him giggling now and then as a happy smile spread across her face.

Miroku ducked down under the table when Sango wasn't looking. She turned around with a surprised look spread across her face. She moved to where Miroku once stood and screamed as Miroku grabbed her feet and pulled her down.

Sango looked up into Miroku's face as he pinned her down softly. A smirk fell over his face as he pressed his lips down onto hers. Sango gave in eventually and kissed him back. It was soft and loving. It couldn't have lasted very long.

Miroku broke the kiss and took in a deep breath as did Sango. His smile was soft and held a deep affection for her as she stared up into his face.

"Miroku?" Sango asked. Miroku nodded in response. "Tell me aijin. What are we going to do?" Sango asked lightly.

Miroku loosened his grip on her and released her all together. They both sat up. Miroku looked deep in thought as he pondered her question.

"I'm not sure. I personally hate your neighbors and they don't like me either. As for Kirara, we need to tell Shippo tomorrow. He's the one who deals with her all the time." Miroku replied after a few moments.

Sango nodded in agreement. A sudden yawn broke their silence. Sango felt tired and yawned again as she stood up and stretched a little. Miroku stood up as well and walked with her into their living room. Miroku found a comfy spot on the sofa. Sango sat down next to him and pulled her legs up onto the long sofa. She rested her head against Miroku and quickly drifted into a tiring sleep.

Miroku brushed Sango's hair lightly as she slept until he too found that exhuastion was stronger than him at them moment. He gave a small yawn as he too fell asleep.

Sango woke up abruptantly. She was hoping to see Miroku but she didn't. Sango swung her feet down onto the floor and got up slowly. She stretched her arms and shuffled into the kitchen. She smiled at Miroku who had the broom and was finishing the cleaning.

"You win." Sango said with a wide smile across her face. Miroku nodded in happy way as he put the broom down and sat down at the table. Sango sat next to him where he had set her a cup of coffee. Sango took a long swallow as her eyes became a little distant.

"What are we gonna tell her when she wakes up?" Sango asked abruptantly. Miroku looked up at her sudden words.

"Like I said yesterday. Shippo will deal with her. Until then, we should inform her about what she said." Miroku replied as he took a sip of the hot steaming liquid in his cup. Sango nodded as the sound of someone moving came from above them.

"She's awake." Miroku sighed. Sango nodded slowly as Kirara appeared around the corner. She held her head tightly and was staggering a little.

"Morning guys. Man, my head is killing me today and feel really sick." Kirara complained. Sango sighed lightly as she looked up as Kirara sat down.

"Don't worry. It's just a hangover. You were drinking alot last night, and you said some crazy things too." Sango said lightly as Miroku nodded in agreement with what she was saying. Kirara's eyes went slightly large as her head fell onto the table with a loud thud.

"What happened?" Kirara mummbled with her face still down. Sango sighed as she told Kirara all that she had done and said. Kirara began to cry once she was finished.

"Oh Sango Miroku I'm sorry. It's not my fault. They came over and said they wanted to give me a gift for letting us let them use the phone. I let them in and then we all began to drink. I'm sorry, I really wouldn't have but, it's wierd. Like they tricked me or something. That's what you get for trusting the Spirit Theives." Kirara cried.

Sango and Miroku looked at each other in shock. Both their eyes locked in equal confusion for a moment.

"Did you say the Spirit Thieves? As in the band that is trying to take us down?!" Sango asked. Kirara could only nod saddly.

"I'm sorry! I should have told you earlier!" Kirara said as she pounded her head into the table. Miroku had to go over to her and make her stop.

"I just can't beleive that the Spirit Theives are your neighbors Sango." Miroku said, earning a small confused nod from Sango.


	4. A Freezing Rain

**Chapter 4. A Freezing Rain**

The day was rainy and clouded. There was no recording session today. Sango sighed as she flipped through the channels. Miroku was reading a magazine in the chair next to her and Kirara was taking a nap on another chair. A sudden ring from the phone grabbed both Sango and Miroku's attention.

Sango stood up and walked over to the phone. She picked up the recever and put it up to her face.

Sango: Hello.

Kagome: Sango! I'm so glad I caught you!

Sango: Is something wrong Kagome, you sound really upset?

Kagome: I am upset! It's just aweful Sango! It's Inuyasha and Kikyo!

Sango: What about them?

Kagome: Last night Kikyo went out to a club or something and ended up staying out all night and didn't come back until 5 in the morning.

Sango: So? That's Kikyo for you, always unpredictable.

Kagome: That's not all of it! Apparently Kikyo was dropped off by some guy with spikey black hair and red eyes or something. He wore all black too.

Sango: Maybe their related or good friends?

Kagome: Right! Like a relative or good friend would kiss you!

Sango: (gasp) You mean Kikyo and that strange guy actually!!!!!!

Kagome: Yeah, worst part is, Inuyasha was watching the whole time!

Sango: This is bad! You know how Inuyasha gets when he's upset!

Kagome: I know! Please come down here as fast as you can! I'm really worried about him! Hurry, I have to go now. bye.

Sango: Alright, bye Kagome.

Sango put the recever down and looked to Miroku who was staring at her, waiting for her to speak.

"Miroku. We've got a big problem! Wake up Kirara and meet me in the garage." Sango said as she grabbed her car keys and into the garage. Sango opened the drivers door and slid into the black car. Miroku came not long after dragging a tired Kirara behind him.

Miroku buckled Kirara up in the back seat and jumped into the passangers side. As he closed the door Sango put the keys in the ignition as the car began to move.

"Where are we going Sango? I heard you mention Kikyo on the phone." Miroku asked as Sango drove down a road as rain continued to pour. Sango's face held a sad and worried expression.

"Inuyasha saw Kikyo with another guy. He's probably doing something really stupid right now to 'escape his pain' as he so brutally calls it." Sango replied as she stopped the car. Kirara unbuckled herself and ran out of the car and up the steps.

She flung the door open to see Sesshomaru comforting Kagome who was broken into tears and Shippo who stood with a grim expression across his face. Sango and Miroku followed after her. Kagome looked up and ran to Sango as she began to cry into her shoulder.

"Oh Sango! Inuyasha left us a note saying he would run away and never come back! That he had enough pain and he needs to escape it!" Kagome cried. Sango patted her friend on the back comforting as Miroku sighed.

"We should go look for him." Shippo said as Kirara went next to him. He put his arm on her shoulder as she leaned up next to him. Sesshomaru shook his head.

"It's a late month now. It's freezing cold outside and worst of all it's raining. If anything, he would be frozen before we find him." Sesshomaru said grimly.

"Still, we have to look for him!" Kagome said as she wiped the tears away from her eyes.

Inuyasha sat on a bench in the park. His long hair matted against his soaking clothing. His body shivered uncontrolably as tears streamed down his face. Awful images passed his mind. He had had enough of Kikyo and her habit of chasing down other men. An image passed his mind.

An image of Kikyo in her short red mini skirt and black tube top. Her red lips pressed against the lips of some black haired red eyed man.

Inuyasha shook his head violently to try and rid himself of her image from his mind. It didn't work. She was stuck in his mind like glue. He banged his head on the bench a few times as he drew his own blood. Still her image remained. He hated her and he hated himself for loving her like he did.

Yukina walked down a path in the park. An umbrella over her head and a thick coat wrapped closely around her body. She stopped suddenly as she saw an awful sight. The lone figure of a man, hanging over the side of the bench. His long hair had long wavering streaks of blood tied in with it.

Yukina instantly ran forward to the man. She didn't recognize his face as she moved him onto his back. She placed her hand near a wound to the head. His body felt like ice and he looked to be in so much pain right now. Just then his eyes opened a little. Sad and lonely eyes looked up to the sky as a name escaped his lips.

"Kikyo." he called out in a muffled and fuff voice. Yukina stopped a moment. She had heard Hiei talking about some woman he had met named Kikyo. He had said that they were going out once she dumped her old boyfriend.

"Oh, you poor man." Yukina said with a soft and carind voice as she took off her coat and laid it over top of him. He seemed to be in a deep transe. His eyes lay hazey under locks of his hair. His entire body was deathly pale and looked as if he was ill.

Yukina called out a name as a man in a black suit came running towards her. She told him to help her get Inuyasha into her limo so they could take him to the hospital. The man nodded and had to drag Inuyasha to the limo.

Yukina sat with Inuyasha. Some color had returned to his face. They had gotten him to the hospital not long ago and seemed to be recovering very quickly. He had kept on mummbling names and things.

Yukina smiled as his hands began to move and his eyes slowly opened. His eyes darted around slowly taking in his surrounding. He had an enormous headache and felt like he had a cold.

"Are you feeling okay?" Yukina asked him as his eyes drifted towards her. He looked away quickly and spoke with an eery sadness.

"It would have been better if I had died." he mummbled, as if it was a thought and not meant to be heard. Yukina's eyes held remorse for this man and whatever had happened to him to make him like this.

"Don't say that sir. Death isn't something to joke about." Yukina said as she gained his attention.

"Feh, I wasn't joking. Don't call me sir, my names Inuyasha." he retorted with a hint of annoyance now mixed with his voice and expression. Yukina huffed as he spoke to her like that. However, inside she felt even more pity for this man. A man who spoke so carelessly about death.

"Inuyasha." Yukina mummbled as tears welled up in her eyes and began to streak her face. Inuyasha looked up at her crying face with a guilty look spread across his face.

"He... hey now. Stop crying. It's not worth crying over." Inuyasha said as he patted her shoulder in comfort. She looked up at him with such sad eyes that Inuyasha couldn't help but feel taken back.

"I can't help it. How can someone like you act as if you welcome death?" she cried out. Inuyasha looked away sadly. His eyes wandered as did his mind.

"Kikyo....she.....she..."Inuyasha found himself unable to finish. Tears fell unmercifully down his face. Yukina looked at him with worried eyes. His face held pain and suffering. A kind that only comes from a broken heart. She knew that feeling all to well. Kuwabara had many times gotten drunk and gone out with other women.

Yukina fell into Inuaysha. Her head resting on his shoulder in a soft and loving way. Inuyasha looked at her. Her eyes lay shut as her breathing evened out.

"You and I are alike. This, Kikyo, no doubt broke your heart, as Kuwabara has done mine." Yukina said with her eyes still shut. Inuyasha nodded. That's all he could do. The emotions she was showing him now, was more than Kikyo ever had before. He, for some strange reason, pulled Yukina into his arms and into a soft and loving embrace.

"Inuyasha?" she mummbled. Inuyasha held her tightly as he cried.

"Why.... why does it hurt so much?" he asked her. Yukina pushed away from him and placed her hand to her heart.

"I can't say Inuyasha. It just..... does. By the way, I'm Yukina." she said as she forced a smile onto her face. Inuyasha nodded and smiled back.

No one but his friends ever smiled at him. Kikyo rarely showed any emotion at all to him. Yukina on the other hand, she had so many emotions directed at him even thought they had just met.

"Yukina. You look lonely, are you?" Inuyasha said as he noticed her sudden change of expression. She looked up suddenly and into his now soft and caring eyes.

"I am. Kuwabara left me for some crazy fan of his. He broke my heart so many times before. I don't know why I didn't see it before." Yukina said solemly. Inuyasha moved closer to her and pulled her into a soft and comforting embrace.

Yukina nuzzled up against his chest. Inuyasha stroked her hair lightly.

"I know how it feels. To be left broken like that. How about when I get out of here, you come and meet my friends?" he offered her. Yukina nodded her head slowly.

"I'd love to meet them Inuyasha." Yukina replied as Inuyasha let her go. Inuyasha smiled softly to her at her answer.

"Yukina, would you like to......." Inuyasha stopped as he gulped. "I mean, I know we just met and all, but, I feel like we have so much in common. Would you like be my...." Inuyasha cut himself short as the words became jumbled up in his throat.

"I feel the same, and I would love to be your girlfriend. They say that new love, is the best way to forget old love." Yukina said lightly. Inuyasha smirked.

"Who says that?" he asked. Yukina smiled a playful and happy smile.

"Me." she replied. "I'll be back later to check up on you Inuyasha. Until then, please take care." Yukina said as she walked towards the door.

"Bye Yukina." Inuyasha called. Yukina looked back with a cheery smile and nodded as she waved him a soft and short goodbye.

(3 days later.)

Inuyasha stretched his arms lazily as he looked up at the sky. The weather was nice today. Maybe because it felt happy, like him. He looked up to see his surrounding. He was laying in a park and sitting under a tree. He had fallen asleep while waiting for Yukina to show up. His mind suddenly wandered to his friends.

It had been a while since he spoke to them. The last time he did he was still in the hospital and it was right after meeting Yukina.

(flashback)

Ayame: Taiyoukai Records may I ask who's calling?

Inuyasha: Hey Ayame.

Ayame: Oh my god! Inuyasha! Everyone has been so worried about you! Where are you and how are you?!

Inuyasha: I'm fine and I'm not saying where I am. Is my good for nothing brother around?

Ayame: Yes. He and everyone else have been looking for you for so long. Hold on, I'll put you through to him.

Sesshomaru: Hello, who ever this is make it quick. I'm a very buis......

Inuyasha: Man, I still get treating like this even after I thought you were all so worried about me.

Sesshomaru: Inuyasha?! What in the name of the seven hells happened to you? You scarred Kagome half to death when you left!

Inuyasha: Sorry, tell her that. Tell them all that. I just wanted to tell you guys I'm okay. I won't be back for a little while though. I need time to.... to.... to think things over. I'll call again as soon as I can. B....

Sesshomaru: Wait! Before you just hang up, I need to tell you something.

Inuyasha: .......... what is it?

Sesshomaru: Kikyo came looking for you the other day. She said, she was drunk and didn't know what she was doing. I thought it best you know.

Inuyasha: ............

Sesshomrau: What should I tell her?

Inuyasha: Tell her..... tell her I've moved on. My life has too much meaning to throw away on her. I'll talk to you later. Bye.

Sesshomaru: Goodbye.

(endflashback)

It felt like forever sinse he had seen their faces. He felt strangely happy though. Sure. He missed practicing, going to party's, and writing songs with his friends, but he had Yukina. Something about her felt so calming and so warm.

Inuyasha didn't move as someone sat down and moved his head onto their lap. His eyes opened halfway as he stared up into Yukina's soft eyes. She was smiling as she ran a hand through his hair. Inuyasha took her hand in his and kissed it lightly. Yukina gave a small blush.

"I think it's time you go back to them. They are your friends and family. Please, you said I could meet them if I wanted." Yukina said suddenly. Inuyasha nodded.

"I have been feeling a little home sick lately. Yeah! Let's go back!" Inuyasha said as he bolted upright. Yukina smiled as Inuyasha took her hand and pulled her up. Their eyes met as smiles formed on both of their lips. Inuyasha and Yukina ran towards an icey blue car and jumped into it.

Sango stared out her window lazily. Her eyes traveled all over the place as did her mind. She and Miroku were having their wedding in about 5 months from now. She was so happy and worried at the same time. Everyone was over here now and in the study room talking. Sango couldn't stand to listen to anyone at the moment.

That's when a car pulled up into her driveway. Sango was curious as one of the doors opened but no one came out.

"Yukina, don't come out yet. I want to surprise them." Inuyasha said. Yukina smirked and nodded as Inuyasha got out of the car.

Sango's eyes went large with happiness as tears welled up in her eyes. She cried out in joy as she ran to the door and threw it open. She ran down the lawn to where Inuyasha stood. She tackeled him and hugged him as hard as she could.

Everyone came to see what was going on. Kagome and Kirara had the same reaction as Sango. All the men just walked up casually and began to pat Inuyasha on the back.

"Where have you been?!" Kagome cried as she clutched onto Inuyasha's shirt. He smiled at Kagome softly and all of his friends.

"I want you to meet someone. Someone really special and close to me, so be nice." Inuyasha said. Kagome released him and everyone stood in a little shock, that he just might have found someone to replace Kikyo already.

Yusuke and Kurama ran to the window when they heard screams coming from next door. They looked past the blinds towards Sango's house. They had assumed the worst.

"What's all the noise over there Urameshi?" Kuwabara asked as he sat on the sofa flipping through a magazine. Yusuke shook his head.

"Looks like Mr. Bass has come back to the Demon Slayers." Yusuke said. Kuwabara gave a sort of snorting sound as he crossed his arms displeased. "Look!" Kurama almost yelled as Inuyasha opened the passanger door to the car. They all scrammbled to the window to see what was happening.

"Yukina!" they all shouted together. Each one had a look of complete shock spread across their faces.

Inuyasha took Yukina's trembling hand in his and lead her towards his friends. Sango, Kagome, and Kirara welcomed her first by rushing forward to greet her.

"She looks like a fine woman. Her eyes are soft and her emotions are real." Miroku said. Inuyasha nodded as Yukina smiled and laughed with the girls. Just then, the door to the house next door flew open. An angry Kuwabara and Hiei stomped out of it and marched over to them.


	5. Fist Fight

**Chapter 5. Fist Fight**

Yukina slowly began to sink into the background behind Sango and Kagome. She slowly made her way to Inuyasha, who put a strong arm around her shoulder and held her close. Kuwabara's face was red with fire and Hiei looked less calm than usual.

"Let her go you bastard! She's my girl!" Kuwabara yelled in Inuyasha's face. Inuyasha frowned as he pushed Kuwabara back with his right hand. He than spat at his feet.

"Go get hit by a train." he said coldly. Kuwabara then went off with insults of all kinds. Saying how stupid he was and how weak he was compared to him.

"Yukina." Hiei called. She looked up at him with sad eyes. "We're going now. Come."

Yukina clutched onto Inuyasha's shirt. She was trembling. Inuyasha looked down at her, completely ignoring Kuwabara. He then looked up at Hiei. Inuyasha pulled Yukina off him gently and then walked up to Kuwabara.

Kuwabara stopped talking and watched Inuyasha.

"You know, you've got a big mouth. So it will take something really strong to make you shut up." with that said Inuyasha balled his hand into a fist and sent it flying at Kuwabara. He landed at least a foot from where he was standing.

Kagome and Sango were cheering him on as Miroku and Sesshomaru stepped up to either side of him. All of them were ready for a fight. Yukina was confused. She didn't want them to fight each other.

"Wait!" she called suddenly. Everyone turned to her. "Please! Hiei, Kuwabara, I'm not going with you! I'm sorry brother, but I love Inuyasha now! Kuwabara, you already have another, go to her. Please, leave me in peace!" she cried.

"Yukina?" Inuyasha muttered softly under his breath. Silence broke out between them. Kuwabara suddenly ran past Inuyasha and grabbed Yukina's arm. He tried to pull her towards their house.

"Ahh! Let go, get off!" she yelled. Sango and Kagome came to the rescue. They managed to pry him off of her and lay in a few good hits while they were at it. Kuwabara frowned. When Kagome came with another punch he hit her, knocking her onto the grass.

"Kagome!" Sango cried. While she wasn't looking Kuwabara came up and smacked her across the face so hard, you could hear his hand hitting her flesh. She too landed on the ground. She put a hand up to her cheek as blood rolled across her tongue.

"How dare you!" Miroku and Sesshomaru yelled at the same time. They both ran up to Kuwabara and began a small fist fight. It didn't take long until Kuwabara was running for his life.

Inuyasha was staring down Hiei. Inuyasha ran at him and Hiei did the same. Inuyasha's fist made contact with Hiei's gut before Hiei even had a chance to attack him. Hiei fell to his knees.

"You'll be sorry for this." he muttered as he ran away.

"Sango, are you alright love?" he asked her lightly as he helped her up. She nodded and fell against his chest. "Take it easy Sango."

Sesshomaru helped Kagome to her feet. She leaned on his shoulder and smiled at him.

"Your something else, you know." Kagome said almost silently. Sesshomaru smirked as he took her inside. Miroku and Sango went in too and left Inuyasha and Yukina to be alone for a minute.

"Did he hurt you Yukina?" Inuyasha asked lightly as he gave her a soft embrace. She shook her head slowly.

"I'm fine. Really, can we go in now? I'll explain everything if you want." she said. Inuyasha nodded as the two walked into the house together. Inuyasha found a comfy spot on the couch by Kagome.

Everyone was waiting to get an explanations as to why they knew her so well and were willing to fight to get her back.


End file.
